Todo por ti
by Lena Prior
Summary: En el pueblo de Fairy Oak de conviven serenamente humanos sin magia con los magos y los cuales hay dos tipos;de la Luz, y de la Oscuridad. En el pueblo viven dos gemelas Vainilla y Pervinca Perinwinkle que poseen poderes opuestos:Luz y Oscuridad. Cuando Pervinca escucha una charla que no deberia haber oído, no duda en arrastrar a todos amigos a una nueva y peligrosa aventura
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola hola gente de Fanfiction! Vengo a aportar mi granito de arena a este fandom que según lo que he visto es bastante pequeño :(**_

**Datos extras:**

**Las gemelas ahora tienen 14 años, por lo tanto siguen con Felí además quise incluir un poco más de romance, no se si les agradara la idea pero por lo menos yo sentí que eso falto en los libros **

**No creo que sea necesario decir que los personajes no son míos, son de Elisabetta Gnone**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede? –pregunto la pequeña hada volando lentamente hacia su querida bruja, que estaba sentada entre sus flores con la mirada extrañamente perdida

La honorable Lala Tomelilla cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro

-Son los árboles, Felí –explico –No dejan de decir que algo malo sucederá

Felí palideció y estuvo a punto de caerse de la margarita en la que se había sentado

-N...no...Será... el T...Terrible 21 –tartamudeo horrorizada

-No lo creo hadita –la tranquilizo Tomelilla –El no nos volverá a molestar

-Entonces, ¿Qué es? –pregunto sin poder ocultar su ahora curiosidad

Tomelilla se encogió de hombros

-Tendremos que esperar –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, dando por terminado el tema

-¡Babú! –Pervinca corría escaleras arriba en busca de su hermana -¡BABÚ!

-Estoy aquí –le grito desde su habitación -¿Podrías dejar de gritar?

Pervinca entro corriendo a la habitación y cerró la puerta fuertemente tras sí, Vainilla dio un brinco debido al sonoro portazo

-¿Y a ti que mosca te pico? –pregunto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

-Estaba... escuchando... la conversación –Pervinca se detuvo para tomar aire, debido a su carrera desde el invernadero hasta el segundo piso se había quedado sin aliento –Escuche una conversación de Felí con tía Tomelilla –explico finalmente –Ella le dijo a Felí que los árboles le decían que algo malo sucedería

-¿Qué? –Babú sintió el miedo recorrerle la espalda –Y si es...

-No –su hermana la corto de inmediato –No es el

Babú suspiro aliviada

-Entonces, ¿Qué es? –Pervinca sonrió al escuchar de su hermana la misma pregunta que había hecho Felí

-Eso mi querida hermana -dijo poniéndole el brazo por los hombros –es lo que mañana averiguaremos en el bosque

-¿Iremos al bosque solas sabiendo que algo malo puede pasar en cualquier momento? –Vainilla no podía creer lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo, luego se lo pensó mejor y si que se lo creía, Pervinca era un imán para los problemas

-Claro que no, tonta –contesto Vi sorprendiéndola –No iremos solas, iremos con los chicos

Vainilla sintió la necesidad de estampar la cara contra su mano

-¿Y si vamos con un adulto? –Babú apelaba a la cordura de Pervinca

-Grisam casi tiene 18 –respondió rápidamente y con una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia, dando por ganada esta batalla

Babú sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza, y así era como la bruja de la oscuridad volvía a ganar

-Prepara tus zapatos de excursión, Babú, mañana iremos a caminar al bosque –Pervinca apenas podía contener la emoción

-Yupi –dijo sin emoción alguna, a Vainilla no le entusiasmaba para nada la idea de Vi

A la mañana siguiente Pervinca se levanto como un resorte de la cama fue corriendo al baño tomo una rápida ducha y empezó a buscar la ropa que quería, que estaba en alguna parte debajo de todo ese montón de ropa que tenia sobre la silla, luego tomo una almohada y se la lanzo a Babú en la cara

-¡Estoy despierta! ¡Estoy despierta! –Grito despertando abruptamente -¡Vi! –le reclamo al ver como esta se reía

-¡Vamos levántate!

Babú soltó un bufido y se encamino al baño

-¿Le avisas a Flox? Yo iré donde Grisam –Pervinca no se espero a la respuesta de su hermana, ya que desapareció de la habitación

-Claro –le contesto a la nada

-¿Es que acaso se caerá el cielo? –exclamo Cícero asombrado, al ver a la mayor de sus hijas bajando completamente vestida, antes de las nueve, un día sábado -¿A que le debemos el milagro hija mía?

Vi se puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a Cícero

-Tengo un par de cosas que hacer –se justifico -¿No harás tortitas?

-Pues claro que hare –tras contestar se fue rápidamente hasta la cocina, donde estaba Dalia, Pervinca pudo escuchar su conversación

-¡Vi ya esta levantada! –informo su padre

-¿Vi? ¿Estás seguro?

-Hable con ella, Dalia

-¿Y qué hace levantada a esta hora?

-Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer

-¿Grisam?

-Ya lo creo

-¡Hey! –les grito Vi desde el comedor –Puedo oír cada palabra

A los pocos minutos bajo Vainilla y se sentó junto a su hermana

-Estás segura de que quieres ir –le susurro, aunque ya conocía la respuesta

-Por supuesto

-Les traigo zumo de naranja y unas tostadas –Dalia apareció sonriente con una enorme bandeja, la puso sobre la mesa y beso la frente de cada gemela a modo de saludo

-¿Donde está Felí? –pregunto Babú buscándola por la habitación

-Salió con tu tía muy temprano –explico Cícero entrando con un plato lleno de tortitas

Las chicas comieron rápidamente y luego se despidieron avisando que no llegarían para el almuerzo

-Nos juntamos en una hora en el Roble –le informo Vi –tu y Flox busquen a todos los chicos que puedan

Babú asintió y se marcharon por caminos separados

Pervinca se disponía a tocar la puerta de la casa de los Burdock, cuando Marta, la madre de Grisam abrió la puerta

-¡Oh, Pervinca, que sorpresa! ¿Qué tal estas? –pregunto amablemente

-Muy bien, ¿y usted?

-Perfecto, querida –sonrió la mujer – ¿Buscas a Grisam? –Vi asintió –Esta durmiendo, pasa, ve a despertarlo –Marta se hizo a un lado para que Pervinca entrara –Dile que estoy en la tienda por si necesita algo

-Bien, adiós Marta, que tenga un buen día –se despidió la bruja de la oscuridad

-Tu igual, encanto

Vi cerró la puerta y se encamino sigilosamente al segundo piso, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Grisam lentamente, comprobó si estaba dormido, lo estaba, se quedo unos segundos mirándolo embobada, más de los que algún día reconocería y con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta, se acerco a la cama y brinco sobre el

-¿Qué? –grito el chico antes de darse cuenta de que pasaba

-Buenos días –lo saludo Pervinca entre risas

-¿Nunca te cansas de hacer esto? –pregunto restregándose la cara

-Claro que no –se inclino y lo beso en la mejilla

-De eso no puedo quejar... –dijo mientras la abrazaba

Pervinca rio y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos

-Tengo algo que decirte –comento tras unos minutos de silencio, Grisam asintió, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando, Vi le conto lo que había oído

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? –la miraba atentamente

-Ir al bosque a hablar con los árboles y los animales y preguntarles qué demonios está pasando

-Buen plan –la felicito dándole un beso en la frente

-¡Levántate! En una hora nos reuniremos con la banda

Grisam suspiro y se levanto, cuando estaba por entrar al baño Vi le grito

-¡Casi lo olvido! Tu madre se fue a la tienda, me dijo que te avisara

-¿Qué haces Flox? –Vainilla se acerco a su amiga que estaba sentada en el antejardín estudiando cuidadosamente unas hojas

-Estoy ampliando mis conocimientos de verdes –contesto la castaña sin levantar la vista – ¡Oh Babú, lo siento! –Se disculpo al darse cuenta de quién era su acompañante –Buenos días

-Buenos días para ti también Flox –sonrió –Creo que vengo a interrumpir tu aprendizaje –se lamento –Pero tenemos un nuevo misterio entre manos

Flox se levanto, sacudió la tierra de su vestido grito una despedida y salió con Pífano sobrevolándola y con Vainilla pisándole los talones

-Buen día Vainilla –la saludo Pífano amablemente

Vainilla le devolvió el saludo y les indico que debían ir a casa de Nepeta

-¿Y no nos dirás que está pasando? –Flox parecía ansiosa por saber

-Que mejor Pervinca les cuente su loco plan

* * *

**Este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, dentro de la semana subiré el siguiente :)**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión **

**Besos y que tengan una linda semana **

**Lena Prior**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, se que dije que iba a actualizar hace una semana (o algo así) pero como no habían comentado pensé que no les gustaba... Bueno aquí estoy por Sandra, la primera (y única) en comentar, ella me pidió que siguiera y aquí esta, espero que te guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

A la hora acordada todos los integrantes de la banda del Capitán estaban junto a Roble, esperando a Grisam y Pervinca, que como siempre llegaban tarde

-¿Cómo pueden tardar tanto? –Pajarillo miraba impaciente en todas direcciones

-Quizás les ocugió un pegcance... –Acantos trato de salir en defensa de sus amigos

-¡Oh, por favor Acantos! –Grito Francis Corbirock desde la alta rama en donde estaba sentado –De seguro se están besando por ahí

-Muy gracioso Francis –Pervinca estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho lanzándole una mirada asesina a Francis que casi cayó de la rama en la que estaba

-Lamentamos la tardanza –se excuso Grisam

-Hay algo que tenemos que contarles –se le adelanto Pervinca

Todos los miraban expectantes, Pervinca dejo hablar a Grisam y vio como la cara de todos los presentes se iluminaba al tener una nueva aventura por delante

-Entonces iremos al bosque e intentaremos comunicarnos con los arboles para saber que ocurre –finalizo el mago -¿Preguntas?

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Roble primero? –pregunto Sophie Littlewalton

-¡Tienes toda la razón! Deberíamos hablar con Roble –el capitán la felicito -¿Roble estas despierto?

Roble llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio por lo que todos pensaban que estaba dormido

-SIIIIII –contesto con su característico vozarrón

- ¿Sabes que está ocurriendo allá afuera? –pregunto Vainilla

- SIIIIII –volvió a decir

-¿Podrías decirnos? –Pervinca se estaba impacientando

- SIIIIII

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Roble? –la joven bruja exploto

-EEEEESSSSS EEELLAAAA, QUIIIIEEEEEREEEEE TOOODOOO EEEEL POOOODEEEER

-¿Quién? –inquirió Grisam

-EEEEELLAAAA

-¿Sabes su nombre?

-NOOO

-Bien –suspiro Pervinca –creo que ese es un buen motivo para ir al bosque, adiós Roble

-AAAADDDDIIIOOOSSS

Todos concordaron con Vi y rápidamente se encaminaron al bosque comentando sus teorías respecto a lo dicho por Roble

-¿Quién carajo es "Ella"?

-Espero que no sea la novia del Terrible 21...

-No digas idioteces

Conversaciones como esas oían las hadas que preocupadas seguían a los chicos sin sacarle los ojos de encima

-Deberíamos ir a avisar al pueblo –comento Lolaflor inquieta

-Ya los escuchaste Lolaflor, los chicos solo hablaran con los árboles –la tranquilizo Pic

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Roble? –chillo Lolaflor

-¿No crees que si esto fuera peligroso Roble les habría dicho algo? –dijo Talosén

Hubo un silencio de parte de Lolaflor, silencio que Tedemí se encargo de cubrir

-¿Han visto a Felí?

- Vainilla comento que había salido con Tomelilla –contesto Pífano

Cuando llegaron al bosque se dividieron en grupos en donde tenía que haber como mínimo un mágico de la luz, los árboles se sentían más a gusto con ellos, y por supuesto, un hada, Vainilla, Pervinca, Grisam, Flox y Pífano formaban un grupo

-Deberíamos ir a ver a Shirley –sugirió Vainilla

Todos aceptaron la propuesta y quince minutos después se encontraban explicándole a Shirley su misión

-Y por eso estamos aquí... –suspiro Grisam al terminar la historia

-Eso explica muchas cosas –dijo Shirley pensativa –los animales están muy inquietos y Mr. Berry... –Mr. Berry les enseño su lengua, estaba azul –Vamos al Bosque-que-Canta

Recorrieron el camino en silencio la mayoría del tiempo excepto cuando Flox hacia algún comentario

-Y tía Hortensia no me dejo salir durante una semana... –Flox contaba cómo, accidentalmente, se sentó sobre la tarta de cumpleaños de su madre

Todos reían, pero al llegar al Bosque-que-Canta sus risas se apagaron, había algo completamente extraño en el ambiente, Vainilla se estremeció

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Pregunto Pervinca -¿Qué es lo que dicen?

Shirley se había tapado los oídos y apenas lograba contener las lagrimas

-Los árboles... –susurro Babú, escuchando con atención –es como... si estuvieran sufriendo

Y entonces los escucharon con claridad, sollozos, lamentos e incluso llantos, el bosque estaba sumido en una horrible amargura

Shirley corrió hasta su querido sauce y le rogo respuestas

-Por favor dime que es lo que los hace sufrir

El sauce parecía ignorarla porque la chica lo seguía mirando expectante

-¿No que los árboles de aquí solo cantan? –le susurro Vi a Grisam

-Se supone... –contesto no muy seguro –Quizás hablen con Shirley ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un zorro?

Y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra Pervinca ya estaba convertida en zorro y perseguía al pequeño animal

-¡Hey! ¡Espérame! – Grisam se transformo en zorro y siguió como pudo el rastro de Vi

Flox se apoyo en un eucalipto he intento conversar con él con la ayuda de Pífano mientras que Vainilla y Shirley seguían intentando hablar con el sauce

-¡Por favor! Queremos ayudarlos

-Necesitamos saber...

-Todos podríamos morir

Shirley estaba al borde de la desesperación

-¡MAMÁ! –Grito, los árboles dejaron de sollozar por un momento -¿Qué está pasando?

Las caras de Shirley y Vainilla iban palideciendo a medida que escuchaban al sauce

-¡Tu! ¡Detente! Solo quiero hablar contigo-Pervinca llevaba varios minutos corriendo tras el zorro con Grisam pisándole los talones -¡Como no te detengas te transformo en una larva!

El zorro finalmente se detuvo

-¿V... vas a m...matarme? -pregunto el zorro temeroso -¿Trabajas para ella?

-No te hare nada –prometió Pervinca, el zorro miro a Grisam –El tampoco te hará nada, como te toque la larva será el

-¿Quién es ella? –Grisam fue directamente al punto

-No lo sé con exactitud, sé que es una bruja... pero no de las buenas

-¿Por qué tiene al bosque aterrorizado?

-Ella quiere todo el poder...

-¡¿Qué poder?! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? – Vi estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Quiere el poder de todos los mágicos del valle

-¿Y qué pretende hacer con todo el poder?

-Por lo que oí quiere hacer un hechizo muy grande

-Hay algo que no entiendo –comento Grisam pensativo -¿Cómo obtendrá todo el poder del valle?

-¿Y yo que se? El mago eres tú –parecía que el zorro se estaba aburriendo de ellos – ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Claro, adiós, gracias por tu ayuda –se despidió Grisam, Vi solo dijo un distraído adiós

-¿En qué piensas? –le pregunto Grisam cuando ya habían recuperado su forma y volvían hasta el sauce

-En lo que dijo el zorro... ¿Crees que alguien nos podría quitar nuestros poderes?

Grisam tomo su mano antes de responder

-No lo sé, pero si ese alguien existe, tendrá que pasar por sobre mi cadáver para tener mi magia o la de mi chica

Pervinca sonrió, amaba cuando se ponía romántico, aunque claro, jamás se lo diría ni a él ni a nadie. Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban las chicas se sorprendieron de verlas blancas como un papel

-¿Babú? –Pervinca se acerco a su hermana y le toco el hombro – ¿Babú? ¡Vainilla!

Shirley contesto en su lugar

-Hablamos con el sauce

-Bien y, ¿Qué les dijo? –Grisam camino hasta situarse al lado de Vi

-Nada bonito –aseguro Flox –Nada bonito...

* * *

**Actualizare pronto así que si te ha gustado, deja tu coment****ario (:**

**Con mucho, mucho amor **

**Lena Prior**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooooola como están? Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo :) Le quiero dar gracias a todas esas personitas que comentaron, me hacen inmensamente feliz! **

**Sandra ** **Laureus** **pintorademaripos ** **Vale** **KM ** **Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Lo van a decir o tengo que matar a alguien? –pregunto Pervinca cabreada

-Nos hablo de ella –Vainilla empezó a contar –Una bruja que quiere hacerse con toda la magia del valle

-Lo sabemos –explico Vi –Hablamos con un zorro

-¿Saben quién es ella? –Grisam tenía la esperanza de saber quien era

Flox negó con la cabeza

-Estamos casi igual que al principio –suspiro Pervinca

-No lo creo, hay más –Shirley los miraba fijamente – Vean a su alrededor... ¿No creen que falta algo?

Vi se encogió de hombros sin tener idea de a donde quería llegar Shirley, en cambio Grisam rápidamente entendió a la bruja

-Ahí había un pino –señalo –Y por ahí un cerezo

-Más allá había un castaño –lo ayudo Flox

Ahora sí que Pervinca no entendía nada

-¿El zorro no les hablo sobre que planea hacer ella? –Shirley seguía dándole vueltas al asunto

-Shirley por favor, ve al grano –le pidió Vi

-Ella está formando un ejército, para atacar al valle

-¿Ejército? ¿De qué? ¿Animales? ¿Qué pintan los árboles aquí?

-Ella les está devolviendo su forma humana a los árboles –Shirley tomo aire antes de continuar –A cambio de que luchen en nuestra contra

Grisam y Pervinca se miraron confundidos

-¿Se puede hacer eso? –el chico aún no salía de su asombro

-Al parecer –Vainilla señalo donde solía estar el pino

-¿Y que es lo que hará para obtener el poder?

-Según lo que he escuchado, existe un hechizo para quitarle la magia a un mago – dijo Shirley –Es un hechizo muy antiguo del que ya no quedan rastros, lo usaban para castigar a los magos que no hacían el bien

-¿Cómo el hechizo para renunciar a tus poderes? –Babú recordaba haber estudiado ese hechizo

-Pero contra tu voluntad

-¿Insinúas que "ella" tiene acceso a ese hechizo? –Vi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

Shirley asintió

-¿Qué haremos? –Grisam se estaba preocupando - ¿Vigilar día y noche el pueblo porque en cualquier momento un ex árbol aparece y nos lleva donde una bruja loca que nos quitara los poderes?

-Genial –comento Pervinca sarcástica

-No creo que vayan a por todos –hablo Flox –Si quisieras más poder, ¿No irías a por los peces gordos primero? Sería más sencillo ir por el resto luego ¿No?–Todos la miraban desconcertados –Los magos más poderosos –explico

-Tía Tomelilla...

-Tío Duff...

-Los magos del consejo...

Todos entraron en pánico, Grisam tomo las riendas del asunto

-Shirley, Vainilla, ustedes que pueden volar busquen a los chicos y díganles que nos devolvemos al pueblo de inmediato, nos reuniremos en el Roble

Las chicas asintieron y rápidamente se elevaron

-Pífano, tu informales a las hadas lo que descubrimos

La hada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había desvanecido

-Nosotros iremos al pueblo y reuniremos al consejo

Dicho esto los tres amigos se transformaron en aves y se dirigieron a toda velocidad al pueblo del Roble

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora? –pregunto confusa Vainilla a Shirley que estaba a su lado, toda la banda, a excepción de Grisam, Vi y Flox, las miraba expectantes

-No se –le susurro

-¡Chicos! –Flox apareció corriendo por la calle principal

-Pensé que ibas estar con Vi y Grisam –le dijo Babú cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para no gritar

-¡Esos dos! –Resoplo –Solo querían deshacerse de mí

Vainilla rio, así era su hermana

-¡Por eso me enviaron aquí! –Continúo Flox –Y para contarles a los chicos que pasa

Babú asintió y llamo la atención del grupo para contarles lo sucedido

-¡Vamos a hablar con Tomelilla! –Vi corría de la mano de Grisam, ya podían ver la casa Periwinkle a lo lejos cuando en su camino se interpuso Scarlet Pimpernel

-¡Hey! ¡Burdock! –los detuvo

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –le soltó Pervinca

-No te hablaba a ti –le respondió Scarlet tan venenosa como siempre

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Grisam con más cortesía que Vi

-¿Dónde han estado todo el día?

-¡Que te importa! –Pervinca estaba a punto de empujarla fuera del camino

-¡No había ni un solo niño en el pueblo! ¿Qué están tramando?

-Hazte a un lado, tenemos prisa –Vi volvió a tomar la mano de Grisam, no recordaba en qué momento la había soltado y se dispuso a seguir su camino

-Oh, ya veo –Scarlet estaba decidida a cabrear a Pervinca -¿Se estaban besando?

Vi estuvo a punto de convertirla en una babosa, se lo pensó mejor y encontró una mejor forma de vengarse

-¿Algo así? –dijo Vi antes de besar a Grisam, fue un beso corto que tomo a Grisam absolutamente por sorpresa, se esperaba cualquier cosa de Pervinca en ese momento, pero un beso definitivamente no, Pervinca se volteo a ver la cara de Scarlet y se lamento no haber tenido una cámara –Ya nos vamos, que tengas un lindo día –agrego con una sonrisa burlona

Y se fueron dejando a una Scarlet confundida

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Grisam divertido

-Venganza –respondió Vi

-¿Un beso es venganza? –Pervinca se encogió de hombros –Quiero más venganza

La bruja de la oscuridad rio y lo beso en la mejilla, por un momento había olvidado todo el asunto de "ella"

-Ven vamos adentro –lo invito

-¿TIA? ¿FELÍ? –grito Vi al entrar

-En el invernadero, tesoro –contesto mamá Dalia desde algún lugar de la casa

-Gracias –volvió a gritar

Pervinca arrastro a Grisam directamente al invernadero, antes de entrar soltó su mano, no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones

-¡Tía! –grito en cuanto la vio

-¿Qué pasa, Vi? –Tomelilla llevaba una regadera en sus manos y la miraba sonriente

La bruja de la oscuridad cayó en cuenta de que tenía que decirle a su tía que había espiado su conversación para poder explicarle toda la situación

¡Demonios! –Pensó –Querrá matarme

Tras dudar por unos segundos, finalmente se decidió a contarle a Tomelilla lo sucedido

-Pues… Ayer oí una parte de tu conversación con Felí… ¡ACCIDENTALMENTE! –aclaro de inmediato

Tomelilla cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y le dirigió una mirada severa

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho…? Ah, ¿Para qué me molesto? –La sabia bruja de la luz estaba completamente segura de que su sobrina lo volvería a hacer, y estaba en lo correcto

-Ese no es el punto, tía –Vi tomo aire decidida a contarle todo, aunque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Tomelilla –Tal vez, solo tal vez, haya llevado a toda la banda a interrogar al bosque

Tomelilla suspiro, eso era algo muy propio de Vi, tomar el asunto en sus manos

-Justo iba a hacer algo parecido por la tarde –comento –Supongo que me ahorraste trabajo

Pervinca se sorprendió, su tía se lo estaba tomando bastante bien

-¿Dónde está Felí? –pregunto la gemela mayor mirando a todas partes

-Salió hace unos dos minutos, Pífano la vino a buscar

-La cosa es –empezó Grisam al ver que Vi avanzaba bastante lento –Es que creemos que usted y mi tío Duff están en peligro

-¿Por qué estaríamos en peligro?

Pervinca narro detalladamente lo que Shirley le había dicho

-Flox cree que atacara a los mágicos más poderosos primero –explico Grisam –Tendría sentido…

La cara de Tomelilla era impasible

-Hay que comunicarle al consejo

* * *

**No se si el beso entre Vi y Grisam les pareció mucho, pero la verdad es que era algo que necesitaba que pasara ¿No creen que en el libro faltaba romance?**

**Recuerden dejar sus comentarios :***

**Xoxo**

**Lena Prior**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaa! Realmente lamento la tardanza, he tenido unas semanas muy ocupadas y no he tenido tiempo para actualizar :( Pero no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes! Les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic y más todavía a esas personas que me dejan comentarios, gracias de verdad me motivan a seguir**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que leen este fic y a mi mejor amiga, que me apoya en todo lo que hago 3**

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Celastro Buttercup, el chico regordete fiel seguidor de la pastelería de los padres de Grisam, cuando Vainilla había terminado de contarles lo sucedido en el bosque

-¡Luchar! –contesto Pajarillo dando saltitos, inquieto

-¡Por supuesto! –Lo apoyo Francis –No dejaremos que nadie nos quite nuestros poderes ¿Cierto chicos?

En la plaza se armo un griterío

-¡Sí!

-¿Quién se cree esa mujer?

-¡Nunca tendrá nuestros poderes!

-¡Si se atreve a quitarme una sola chispa de mi magia…!

-¡Que se vaya al infierno!

-Ojalá que Mordillo tome sus sandalias favoritas

-Chicos –Vainilla trato de controlar la situación – ¡CHICOS! –Todos callaron -¿No creen que deberíamos esperar a Grisam?

Grisam apareció a lo lejos acompañado por Vi, como si Vainilla lo hubiese invocado

-¡Miren ahí viene! –grito Nepeta

Todos se voltearon a ver a su capitán, le hicieron señas y le gritaron para que se apurara, Grisam les obedeció y a los pocos segundos estaba junto a ellos

-Al parecer ya se enteraron –comento el chico al ver la exaltación en los rostros de sus amigos

-Tía Tomelilla ya lo sabe –les comunico Pervinca a Babú, Shirley y Flox, las chicas asintieron a la vez –Convocara una Asamblea

Vainilla suspiro aliviada

-Cgeo hablag pog todos cuando pgegunto ¿Qué vamos a haceg? –Acantos se dirigió a Grisam

-No se ustedes –respondió –Pero yo no permitiré que alguien se lleve mis poderes y los de las personas que quiero –dijo esto último mirando a Vi, la chica le regalo una pequeña sonrisa -¿Quién está conmigo?

Pervinca levanto la mano de inmediato seguida por el resto del grupo, todas las manos estaban arriba sin excepción

-Bien –sonrió Grisam –Necesitamos un plan

-El consejo se reunirá esta noche para evaluar la situación –les explico Pervinca, esta vez a todos –Mi tía y Duff irán al bosque para tener evidencia más "consistente" y presentarla al consejo–hizo comillas con los dedos en la palabra consistente –Consistente quiere decir no solo la palabra de un par de niños –resoplo

-¿No es peligroso que vayan? –pregunto Vainilla aterrada ante la idea de que a su tía le pasara algo

-Tendrán cuidado –la tranquilizo Grisam

-E irán con las hadas –agrego Vi

Babú se sentía mucho mejor ahora

-¿Alguna idea para proteger el pueblo? –pregunto Flox a todos

-Podríamos hacer patrullas de vigilancia nocturna –sugirió Tommy Corbirock

-Mi mamá después de enterarse de esto no me dejara ni mirar por la ventana y menos salir por la noche –afirmo Nepeta

-No tiene por qué ser nocturna –hablo Shirley, haciendo referencia a la vigilancia -¿No creen que los adultos se harán cargo de eso? Podríamos vigilar durante el día

-Así no tendríamos a nuestros padres preocupados y ayudaríamos con la seguridad –Vainilla estaba encantada con la idea

El resto de la banda no estaba muy conforme con la idea

-Es lo que podemos hacer de momento –dijo Grisam –Quizás cuando tengamos más información sobre "ella" podríamos hacer más

-¡Podemos hacer más ahora! –grito Francis

-¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! –lo apoyo Pajarillo

-Ni siquiera sabemos cuál es su poder –Pervinca salió en defensa de Grisam, curiosamente conforme con la idea de vigilar solo de día

-Vi, ¡No me digas que tú apoyas esta idea! –Billie, el trompetista, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

Pervinca se encogió de hombros

-Entonces, mañana comenzamos con los grupos de vigilancia –Grisam volvió a ser el centro de atención -¿tríos?

Todos asintieron, algunos de mala gana

-Cada grupo tendrá 3 horas, yo empiezo

La banda volvió a asentir, Grisam le giño un ojo a Vi y ella asintió

-Shirley no puedes volver a Frentebosque –le decía Babú

-Tengo que volver, papá se preocupara y Barolo…

-¡Por supuesto que no! Te quedaras aquí –le exigió Babú

-Tengo que avisarle a papá y a tía Malva

-Pues ve ahora antes de que oscurezca, dile a tu padre lo que está pasando y que es peligroso estar en el bosque, te puedes quedar con nosotras hasta que esto acabe

-Volveré en una hora –le prometió Shirley antes de elevarse por los cielos y volar rápidamente hasta su casa

Pervinca se acerco a Vainilla

-Voy con Grisam –le informo -¿Quieres venir?

-Preferiría ir con Flox y Shirley… -respondió con sinceridad

-Bien

-No te molesta ¿Verdad? –Babú estaba preocupada, no quería hacer enfadar a su hermana

-Claro que no, le diré a Grisam que necesitamos a alguien más –tras decir esto se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Grisam que estaba hablando con Tommy

-¿Te importa si vamos con Tommy? –le pregunto apenas llego

Pervinca negó con la cabeza

-¿Y Babú? –esta vez fue Tommy quien pregunto

-Irá con Flox y Shirley –respondió

-Bien, los veo a las nueve –se despidió Tommy rápidamente al ver que su hermano ya se marchaba

-¿Iremos a vigilar por la noche? Espera, ¿Dijo nueve? –Pervinca lo miro inquisitiva

-Si… -contesto Grisam ya sabiendo lo que se avecinaba

-¿Me harás levantarme dos días seguidos antes de las nueve? –Vi puso los brazos en jarras y lo miro directamente, fingiendo enojo

-Vamos Vi, será divertido –Grisam le paso un brazo por los hombros

-Me tendrás que acompañar a vigilar por la noche –lo amenazo

-¿Acaso crees que te dejaría ir sola?

Pervinca rió, ella sabía que el iría, siempre lo hacia

-Que no se entere Babú –le pidió –Se pondrá como loca si sabe, y le dirá a todo el mundo

-Será nuestro secreto –le susurro al oído

Vi volvió a reír y se dio cuenta de que estaban delante de la mitad de la banda, que les dirigía miradas nada disimuladas cada dos segundos, algunos hasta los señalaban pensando que nadie los veía, miro a Grisam, el parecía no haberse dado cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dando

-Todos nos miran –le dijo incómoda

-¿Estamos haciendo algo malo?

Pervinca negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, estaba realmente incómoda, Grisam comprendió de inmediato a su chica y quiso sacarla de ahí

-Vamos a caminar a la playa –la invito

Vi asintió y llamo la atención de Babú y le hizo una serie de gestos que él no comprendía después de eso Vainilla le levanto un pulgar en señal de aprobación

-Vamos –tomo su mano y tiro de él en dirección a la playa

-Nunca entenderé como hacen eso –comento Grisam

-¿Qué? –pregunto confusa

-Cuando hablas con Vainilla así

-También hablo contigo de esa manera

-Cosas pequeñas, con ella podrías estar hablando así toda la vida

Pervinca guardo silencio por unos segundos

-Ahora que lo pienso, siempre lo hemos hecho –dijo finalmente –Magia de gemelas –agrego haciendo un gesto con los dedos

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**La verdad es que no tengo idea de cuando podré actualizar esta semana (tengo bastantes pruebas) pero les prometo que actualizare lo antes posible(:**

**Besos**

**Lena Prior**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoola! Tal vez me estén odiando en este momento porque creen que deje la historia, pero no! **

**Aquí viene mi humilde excusa: Escribí este capitulo muuuuuchas veces, nunca me gusto como quedaba, de hecho como quedo finalmente tampoco me gusto al 100% así que por favor discúlpenme si no les agrada.**

**No voy a dejar esta historia****, realmente disfruto escribiéndola, es solo que no tengo mucho tiempo libre como para escribir o actualizar muy seguido, pero les juro por el ángel que no las abandonare **

**Gracias a todas las personitas que leen este fanfic y a las que comentan, me motivan a seguir!**

**Capitulo 5**

Vainilla, Pervinca y Shirley llevaban tres horas sentadas frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa Periwinkle a la espera de Lala Tomelilla, la que hacia un par de horas se había dirigido a una reunión de emergencia del consejo

-Deberían ir a dormir ya, niñas –les insistió Felí nuevamente

-Claro que no –chillo Pervinca, ella había sido la de la idea de esperar en la puerta

-Podríamos ir a dormir –sugirió Babú bostezando, Shirley asintió restregándose los ojos

-¿Pero qué…? Oh, está bien –bufo

Las chicas partieron como un rayo escaleras arriba, seguidas por una molesta Pervinca

-¿Tu no vienes? –le pregunto a Felí

-Esperare a tu tía, cielo

En realidad, Pervinca no estaba molesta, solo tenía que hacer parecer que lo estaba, pues tenía planeado escabullirse por la ventana e ir a vigilar el pueblo, todo esto era parte del plan. Cuando llego a la habitación su hermana y Shirley ya estaban en sus camas conversando casi dormidas

-Así que… ¿Tú y Tommy están saliendo?

Shirley se movió algo incomoda

-No lo sé –contesto tras un largo silencio

-¡Pero pasan mucho tiempo juntos!

-Si…

-¡El te va a ayudar en la granja!

-Si…

-¿Qué, no te gusta?

Shirley se puso tan colorada como un tomate

-¿Te gusta o no? –insistió Vainilla

-Por supuesto que le gusta –contesto Pervinca por ella, Vi había escuchado toda la conversación apoyada en el marco de la puerta

Shirley no contesto y Vainilla se levanto de un salto y miro a su amiga

-¡Shirley! –Grito -¡Debiste decirme!

-No estaba segura… -balbuceo

-¿Ósea que no son novios? –Babú levanto la voz

Shirley negó con la cabeza

-Es muy obvio que se gustan –aseguro Pervinca –Podrías ir y decírselo, no te rechazara

-Hablo la experta en relaciones… -dijo Vainilla con la intención de molestarla, objetivo que logro con creces

-¡Soy la única de ustedes que tiene una! –se defendió

Vainilla planeaba molestarla un poco más pero Shirley la interrumpió

-¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo?

Pervinca rara vez hablaba sobre su relación con Grisam pero no podía decirle que no a Shirley, nadie podía

-No lo recuerdo bien –mintió rascándose la cabeza, lo recordaba a la perfección –Creo que cuando me dio el anillo… Tenía ¿Nueve? ¡No le digan que no me acuerdo!

Las chicas rieron

-¿Te dio un anillo? –pregunto Shirley emocionada

Pervinca les enseño el pequeño anillo que adornaba su mano izquierda

-¡Que romántico! –Suspiro la portadora del Infinito poder -¿Y tienen citas?

-Algunas –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Y qué hacen?

Vainilla se acomodo para escucharla mejor

-Pues…salimos a caminar o a volar, hablamos, reímos y… -Pervinca estuvo a punto de decir algo de lo que de seguro se iba a arrepentir – Y… ¿Ya dije que volamos?

Su hermana la atrapo de inmediato

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada –contesto automáticamente

-¡Pervinca!

Escucharon como cerraban la puerta principal

-Tía Tomelilla –susurro Babú

Pervinca ya estaba escaleras abajo es busca de su tía

-¿Qué paso? –le pregunto apenas la vio, sin siquiera saludar

-Decretaron estado de emergencia

-Trabajan rápido –Pervinca pensó que tardarían en actuar

-Sabemos perfectamente lo que podría pasar, cielo –le hablo con tranquilidad –Tenemos experiencia en estas situaciones –dijo aludiendo al "Terrible 21"

-¿Qué harán?

-Cerraremos las puertas del pueblo y mañana por la noche comenzaremos a vigilar

-¿Será suficiente?

-Es lo único que podemos hacer, cariño

Pervinca asintió

-Y una cosa más –agrego su tía –Tienen prohibido ir al bosque

-Está bien –contesto fastidiada

-No hagas nada arriesgado, Pervinca –la amenazo Tomelilla, conocía a la perfección el historial de su sobrina, sabía lo que podía hacer

- Está bien –ahora estaba más fastidiada que antes –Me voy a la cama

Tomelilla beso la frente de su sobrina y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la entrada de su cuarto, luego se dirigió al invernadero, dentro de unos minutos serian las doce, la hora del cuento, Felí debía de estarla esperando ya

Pervinca tuvo que repetir lo que Tomelilla le había dicho para que su hermana y Shirley se enteraran

-Supongo que todo irá bien –comento Vainilla algo adormilada

-Eso creo -indicó Shirley que volvió a bostezar, esta era ya la quinta vez seguida

Al poco rato Vainilla y Shirley estaban durmiendo plácidamente, Pervinca tras comprobar que ninguna de las dos daba signo de lucidez se levanto justo en el momento que alguien golpeaba la ventana

-Pensé que nunca se dormirían –le dijo Grisam apenas Vi abrió la ventana

-Lo siento, ¿Llegaste hace mucho? –los chicos estaban susurrando pues no querían despertar a Shirley, de Vainilla no se preocupaban, la chica dormía como un tronco

-A tiempo para oír que no recuerdas cuando empezamos a salir –le soltó, al parecer estaba enfadado

-¡Que si lo recuerdo! –afirmo levantando un poco la voz

-Eso no fue lo que oí

Pervinca tomó su mano salió volando por la ventana

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo –insistió, ahora estaban sobrevolando la casa Periwinkle – ¿Acaso crees que olvidaría lo nervioso que estabas?

Grisam sonrió

-Desearía que olvidaras eso

-Jamás

-Ven, vamos de una vez, amor –Grisam volaba hacia la puerta norte, con Vi de la mano

-Ya te dije que odio que me digas así –le regaño Vi

-Y yo ya te dije que no me importa, te seguiré llamando así

Pervinca puso los ojos en blanco

-¡Nunca me haces caso Burdock!

-¿Nunca?

-¡Nunca!

-¿Entonces que hago aquí ahora cuando podría estar durmiendo?

-Disfrutas de una asombrosa compañía

Grisam rio, amaba a esta chica

-Deja de discutir, si no quieres que me vaya, amor –recalco especialmente la palabra "amor"

-¡Ya cállate! –le golpeo el brazo

-¡Shhh! –la callo repentinamente -¿Ves eso?

-¿Qué? –Pervinca se puso automáticamente alerta

-¡Eso! –Grisam señalo un callejón bastante oscuro en el que una sombra se movía ágilmente

Ambos se hicieron invisibles y se acercaron con cautela, ni siquiera respiraban, de pronto un ladrido los hizo saltar, la sombra que habían visto solo era Mordillo, el travieso perro muerde-todo

-Era solo Mordillo –comento lo obvio Pervinca

-Por suerte –suspiro Grisam

**Recuerden dejar su comentario para saber su opinión, nos leemos pronto**

**Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Lena Prior **


End file.
